Tournament Kamen Rider: Beginnings
by Captain redryuranger11
Summary: Fic for DJ Diddy Dog Kiva Form's fic, which I don't own that fic. This deals with the back stories of me and my friends' OCs in Tournament Kamen Rider. I hope DJ Diddy Dog likes this fic. Please R&R.
1. Sky Raider

This is a story for DJ Diddy Dog Kiva Form. This will deal with the back stories of my OC's and some of my friend's in Tournament Kamen Rider. I do not own Kamen Rider nor do I own Tournament Kamen Rider, this work belongs to DJ Diddy Dog Kiva Form while Kamen Rider belongs to Toei. I found that the characters' back stories would make awesome fics. Now, IKUZO!

I did not own Sky, but now I co-own him since my friend wants me to write a back story on him.

**Tournament Kamen Rider, Beginnings.**

Sky Raider . . . Kamen Rider Kabuto.

My name is Sky Raider. I hate humans. All of them, despicable. I say that, but I am human myself, as is my twin sister, Sun. I care for her dearly though, and I will protect her. She has blonde long hair. Most likely she takes after our mother as our mother was blonde, and our father had black hair, much like mine.

When we were little, our parents were killed in an accident. We were taken care of by one of my father's business partners. My father was quite wealthy, and it turns out that my father had left Sun and me a will, but my father's business partner was corrupted. I had trusted him, but it turned out, he wanted my father's money, which is why he allowed me and Sun to stay with him. He abused us, forcing us to work for him, and we were just little kids. When we were about seventeen or eighteen, my sister dropped a vase she was cleaning. She was quite clumsy, which gave her a cute charm to her already cute face. I saw what our father's business partner did. He yelled at her, screamed, calling her horrifying words. I couldn't take it, and I clenched my fist. I decided to let it go, as he abused us quite a bit before. However, all of a sudden, he grabbed my sisters's dress, about to rip it off. I was able to get there in time, and I started beating him with my fists. It was a trait I never exhibited before. I always thought of myself as weak, but I found strength inside of me, and I said to him "If you ever, ever, lay a finger on a hair on Sun's head, I will kill you." He showed fear, and my face showed anger. I don't know what had happened to him ever since, and I found my father's will.

My father was a nice man, and kind. He left us his entire fortune, and I took Sun to live in the beach house that our parents had taken us to when we were younger. Sun was happy, and I was happy as well. We did some odd jobs for money, because we couldn't always depend on our father's money. It was a great life. She was beautiful, and I want to protect her. I remember, sometimes we would be out in the terrace, watching the stars, letting the breeze of the beach blow into our faces. It was the happiest time of our lives, and sometimes, we would fall asleep, and I would have her in my arms.

I always liked to wear black, along with my red t-shirt, however, many people saw me strangely, thought I cut myself every night. Those fools, I tried not to hate them, but they were just forcing me to, asking for it. My sister was kind, and she saw the clothing I wore as, cute. I don't care what others think, as long as I have Sun by my side.

However, my world started to fall that one night. We decided to go to a carnival, have some fun. One guy started hitting on Sun, but she said no. He persisted, and kept asking her, threatening her a few times. I kicked him, and said this. "Humans, all of you are the same." Sun grabbed my arm, and we walked out.

It was a peaceful walk, until all of a sudden, I was separated from Sun. I don't know what happened, but the guy that had hit on her had grabbed her, and I was being pulled by four other thugs. Three of them held me in place, and a fourth one started punching my gut hard. I remembered his words. "You have defied our boss, and he will get what he wants. That girl, and your life!" I was beaten badly, and the scene I saw at the same time, was quite horrifying.

My sister, she was violated. Raped on the spot. That scene will never leave my head. Her dress was ripped, and . . . I can't say, it pains me to. "No, no!" I shouted, and got beaten. She was screaming in pain, she didn't want this. I started to cry. I thought this _I want to protect Sun, I want to protect her, I want to protect!_ All of a sudden, a red bug like device flew over and struck all the thugs around me, and I found a silver belt on the ground. I picked it up, and the device flew in front of my face. It signaled me to put the belt on, and I knew what I had to do. I grabbed the device from the air, and said this. "Humans, all of you are despicable! HENSHIN!" I inserted the device in the belt, by pure instinct. I was surrounded by a green grid, and in place was a sliver suit. "CAST OFF!" I flipped the horn of the Kabuto Zector, I now know the name. The silver armor bursted off, and in place was a red suit with a Kabuto motif "CHANGE BEETLE". I pushed the buttons on the belt. "1 2 3!" The zector announced. "Rider . . . Kick." I said this, and flipped the horn again. "RIDER KICK!" I roundhouse kicked each of the thugs around me. I have no regrets using a move like that on humans.

But in the end, my sister was violated. I couldn't do anything, and then another device flew to me. By instinct, I attached the device to the left side of my belt. "HYPER CAST OFF!" My suit changed yet again, "CHANGE HYPER BEETLE!", and I knew what to do. "Hyper, clock up." I tapped the new device, and I turned back time, before Sun was grabbed. I grabbed the guy, and threw him away. Sun noticed my new suit. And it turned out that the guy was possessed by an Imajin, and his wish was actually to violate Sun. Oh who much I hated humans after that. It was dark so I couldn't see what the Imajin looked like, but I then pushed the lever of the new device, which I now know is the Hyper Zector. "MAXIMUM RIDER POWER!" It announced. "1 2 3." The Kabuto Zector announced, and I flipped the horn. "Hyper Kick." I flipped the horn, energy pouring to my legs. "RIDER KICK!" I then unleashed a flying side kick on that imajin, and my hit also hit that scumbag that had attempted to violate Sun. The imajin exploded. The thugs all lived, rather I let them, let them suffer the pain I gave them, instead of dying a death where they don't feel anything anymore. The suit dematerialized, and Sun grabbed me. She was crying and she was glad. I hugged her. I will do anything to protect her.

A few days later, I heard about the Kamen Rider Tournament. I also learned that the Kabuto Zector and belt had belonged to someone who was designated as Kamen Rider Kabuto, but according from what I could tell, he abandoned the Kabuto Zector, thus it came to me when I found it. The Kabuto and Hyper Zector had chosen me because I wanted to protect Sun, and I will win that tournament, and prove myself as the ultimate fighter. I will dominate the damn humans, and prove them for the wretched beings they are.

But now, the Hyper Zector has left me. I don't know why. Humans, I hate them all.

But I wonder, do I really hate them? I remember when we were kids, we played with a boy, and this boy really cared about justice, even though he was the same age as us. I forgot his name, H-a . . . I can't remember, but I admired him. He was strong, and fearless, but I can't even remember his name, not to mention his face. But I feel, I've met him again, but who was it?

Sun, and the innocent animals, I will still try to protect them all. I swear it, because I was the chosen one.

- -

Well, DJ Diddy dog, how did you like? I was wondering if you could maybe make the person who abandoned the Kabuto Zector a character and maybe a fake rider, if you like the way how I wrote the back story. I hope you like, and I hope I get reviews for this unique fic in my hands at least.


	2. Hao Wong, Reina Lang

I do not Own Kamen Rider, nor do I own Tournament Kamen Rider.

I own Hao and Reina, they are my OC's but I donated them to DJ Diddy Dog, but I still own them, don't I?

**Tournament Kamen Rider: Beginnings**

Hao Wong . . . Kamen Rider Agito

Hao Wong is a student of his Father, who owns a dojo. Hao however likes to slack off now and then, but he has a good heart. He is a good fighter, and his strive for justice is unmatched. Lately, his father has been punishing Hao by having Hao sweep the floors of the Dojo. Hao however, liked to watch the sky as he did this. Hao wore a red shirt and tan shorts. "Sky." Hao said to himself. "Why is that word make me feel strangely. Sun as well. Hm." Hao pondered, then someone covered his eyes.

"Peek a boo!" A girl's voice sounded right behind Hao. Hao stood still, and then. "Boo, you know I don't like it when you don't answer."

Hao turned to look at the girl, who was quite cute. She wore a white tank top and blue jeans. "Sorry." Hao apologized. "But, what are you doing here, Reina?"

Reina huffed, and puffed up her cheeks. "Can't a girl visit her best friend?" She asked, playfully poking Hao. "Besides, we've known each other since childhood, and today you act like we've never seen each other before. So what's eating at you?"

Hao sighed. "It's just that my father has some gambling debts on him, and I don't know what to do. To pay the money, I've decided to take part in a Kamen Rider Tournament. And besides, every time I look at the sky and think about the word sky and sun I feel like I'm forgetting something, but what?"

"Well that's just you, staring at the sky all day long when you're not drawing your manga and dozing off." Reina said with a smile.

"Yeah, true."

Reina continued to smile, then she reached into her purse and pulled out a pair of sunglasses and handed them to Hao. "For you."

"Eh?"

"Well, these sunglasses are really dark, so you will be able to watch the sun without any problems, or at least not too directly. Maybe it will help."

Hao looked at the sunglasses. "Thanks." He put them on, and he stared near the sun. Reina giggled.

"Hey, will you come over later?" She asked.

Hao nodded. "I promise you I will." He replied. Reina beamed a smile, and walked out.

- -

Hao kept staring at the sun and sky, then his father came in. His father screamed. "YAH!" Hao's father snatched the sunglasses off, scaring Hao. "No sleeping!"

"I wasn't sleeping!" Hao shouted, and his father knew full well that his son was awake the whole time.

"Oh, sorry." His father walked inside the dojo, embarrassed. Of course he handed the sunglasses back. Hao was about to put them back on, when a man wearing a black business suit, with a red tie, and glasses walked towards Hao. This man had messy hair, and he held a silver suitcase. He looked to be older than Hao by a little, but let's see what Hao calls him.

"Oh, Mark-sensei!" Hao shouted, running towards Mark.

"Hello." Mark said. This man's full name is Mark Mitsukai. "Oh, and I got a Kamen Rider belt for you."

"YES!" Hao shouted, and he took the suitcase in Mark's hand. Hao opened it, and found a really strange belt. Hao picked it up, and he couldn't find a way to open it. "Uh, how do I put this on?"

Mark chuckled. "In due time my young Padawan." Mark said.

Hao huffed. "Again with the Star Wars reference." He said.

"Oh, and here's an instruction booklet for you." Mark handed Hao a golden and red book, that said AGITO.

"Hm." Hao turned the pages. "All right, I'll look into it."

Mark nodded, and bow. "Good luck." Mark ran out.

"What a strange man-san." Hao remarked.

- -

The rest of the day, Hao checked the manual, and slowly figured out how the Agito belt worked. Unfortunately, there was nothing on how to put the belt on. "KU!" Hao shouted frustratingly. "How am I supposed to work with this belt!?" Then he checked the clock. "Oh, I've got to meet up with Reina." Hao got up. "Dad, I'm going to Reina's."

"Okay, but stay innocent." His father said.

"DAD!"

- -

Reina lived in a pretty fair sized apartment. The two had dinner together, though this has happened quite a lot so there isn't really anything special about the two. "So, I heard from Mark-sensei that you got your rider designation already." Hao nodded. "Can I see the belt."

"I left it at Dad's dojo." He replied.

"Boo, why?"

"I couldn't put it on." Hao shrugged.

"Really, how hard is it to put a belt on?"

"Trust me, when you see it you will understand." Hao replied. All he knew about the belt was that the name was Alter Ring. And yet, he doesn't how to unclip the belt and put it on his waist.

"I'll take your word for it." Reina said. Hao finished, and so did Reina. "Hey Hao, will you stay with me tonight, at least for a bit?"

"Eh?"

"Well, you promised me that we would work on a manga together, remember."

Hao blinked his eyes. "OH!" Hao sat back down. "I didn't forget, but let's start right away!" Reina giggled. She really liked Hao, but what does Hao feel about her?

- -

It was really late, and the two made progress. The two dreamed of publishing a Manga together, but for now, Hao has to help his dad with some gambling debts. Hao was walking the dark streets, until something brightened in the dead of night. It was a building complex home on fire, the flames licking through it. Hao froze, and saw firefighters trying so hard to fight the fire. Hao saw a lot of people in blankets and coughing, then Hao heard a child's voice. "HELP ME! SOMEONE HELP!" The boy coughed.

Hao looked up and saw the child, crying, as the child couldn't get out. "Damn it!" Hao shouted. Reina, who saw the flames from her own apartment, came running over.

She gasped, and gasped upon seeing Hao run in the burning building. "HAO!" She shouted, but Hao ignored her.

- -

Hao struggled to get to the child, and to top it all, the building was slowly collapsing. The roof almost got Hao, but Hao was able to jump back, but then got his elbow singed. He kept running, and the stairs broke. Hao then crouched, and crossed his arms. "Emperor's Fist." He hissed, then charged ki into his legs. His father teaches an ancient fists that deal with channeling the life energy, or chi or ki, to various parts of the body. Hao jumped, and landed fine. He caught view of the child, and got to the boy. The boy turned to see Hao. Hao offered his arms, and the boy jumped into Hao's arms, crying. "Let's go!" Hao shouted, smashing through the window.

Reina gasped as Hao came jumping down. "HAH!" Hao shouted, and landed on his feet, creating craters on the ground. He set the boy down, and the kid ran to his own mother. Hao sighed a sign of relief, and walked over to Reina.

"YOU IDIOT!" Reina shouted. "You could've been hurt badly." Reina had tears in her eyes.

"I'm okay, and the kid's okay. That's all that matter." Hao said. Then a firefighter screamed, and streams of flames almost burned one. Everyone screamed, and Hao got into a battle ready stance.

The monsters were four salamander types. One was an Unknown, one imajin, one orphenoch, and last one was a fangire (if ZK Chromedragozoid reads this, please don't hurt me!). The Unknown was red, the imajin was blue and green, the orphenoch was gray, and the fangire was a yellow and orange in a stain glass pattern. They charged at the humans, ready to kill them. Hao and Reina prepared to fight them, stall for the people to run away. Hao fought the unknown and imajin, while Reina fought the fangire and orphenoch. Eventually the people were gone, and the two were still there. "Reina, run."

"Huh!?" Reina shouted. "No way!"

"Do what I say!" Hao shouted. "This is beyond our current league!" Hao never looked so serious, and Reina understood. She ran, and hid behind a tree to watch Hao.

"You, all of you!" Hao shouted. "You almost killed all those people!" Hao then did a few hand motions. "I will never, ever, forgive that!" Then all of a sudden the Alter Ring formed on his waist. Hao was going by pure instinct now! The unknown stepped back in fear.

"That belt, it can't be!"

"Cool." Reina said upon seeing Hao bring the belt out.

"Hah." Hao breathed. "HENSHIN!" He was about to press the sides of the Alter Ring.

"NO!" The unknown shouted, charging at Hao. Hao blocked a fist from the unknown, and punched the unknown back. Hao then pushed the sides, and a golden suit formed around him with red bug eyes. All the monsters stood back in fear. Reina's eyes widened with astonishment.

Hao stood still, and the imajin ran forward, and swung a fist. Hao ducked and elbowed the imajin's mid-section. The fangire charged and Hao grabbed the fangire's shoulder, throwing the fangire on the imajin. The orphenoch fired a fire breath from its mouth. Hao dodged it by shifting to the side, and the unknown was about to strike with a fiery claw from the sky. Hao then held his hands together, channeling Ki into them.

"This may not be in the manual, but these are the teachings of my father!" Fiery energy entered his palms. "Emperor's Fist, way of the Agito!" Hao palm pushed, and fired the fire ball. It struck the unknown, and the unknown went flying into the Orphenoch. "Here I go!" Hao crouched, and the horns on his helmet opened up. A dragon head shape formed on the ground where he stepped on. Hao jumped, and used a flying side kick. The unknown moved out of the way, and Hao struck the Orphenoch. The Orphenoch exploded. Hao flipped off the gray monster before it exploded. Hao now looked at the three remaining monsters. Hao pushed the left side of his belt, changing his chest to blue, and changing his left arm to blue as well. He held a hand to the buckle, and a double bladed pole arm came out. He has reached storm form. Hao held it at a ready stance, and each of the salamanders fired a fire breath. Hao swung his Storm Halberd, blowing each fire breath away. "Too bad, fire is my favorite element after all." Hao then kept swinging the halberd, eventually creating his own flames. "Emperor's fist, way of the Agito!" The wind blew the fangire up, and slashed the fangire. The fangire shattered. "Two more!"

The unknown tried a fiery claw, while the imajin tried a fiery kick. Hao got hit, and he flew behind a tree. Next, he pushed the right button on his belt. The halberd disappeared after Hao landed. His chest turned red, and his right arm turned red as well. He held his right hand to his belt buckle, and got a red flame saber in his hands. He has reached flame form. Hao sliced the tree in half, as it was on fire from a fire breath from the two monsters. The tree fell, and Hao bounced off the tree. The imajin jumped, ready to strike Hao, but Hao slashed the imajin, then held his other hand to his flame saber, and formed a second flame saber. The two landed. "Double Saber Slash!" Hao shouted, his swords ablaze. He slashed the Imajin, and the Imajin exploded. "Now, the finish." Hao thrust the two swords on the ground, and crouched. "Emperor's fist, way of the Agito!" His horns opened up, and a dragon shape formed on the ground, his foot ablaze. "Remember this, I am Kamen Rider Agito, and a student of the Emperor's fist!" Hao jumped, and used a blazing kick on the unknown. Hao kicked flipped off, and grabbed his two swords. Hao then dashed toward the already struck Unknown. Hao sliced with both swords, and turned his back on the unknown, as a halo formed on its head. It exploded. The Agito suit dematerialized. "YES!" Hao shouted. "I've done it!"

- -

Reina Lang . . . Kamen Rider Kuuga

Reina was happy. Then she worried about Hao. "I wonder, maybe I should join this tournament, just to make sure he's okay." The two disbanded and went to their respective homes.

The next day, she went inside an office. "MARK-SENSEI!" She shouted cheerfully, surprising the coffee drinking Mark.

"Oh, you scared me Reina." Mark dusted himself off. "So, what brings you here?"

"I need you to help me get Kamen Rider henshin device." Reina said pointing at Mark. Mark blinked his eyes in confusion.

"I never thought a girl could be interested in a Kamen Rider tournament." He said blankly, then Reina grabbed his collar.

"You being sexist." Reina growled, her eyes glaring at Mark. Mark shivered in fear.

"No, just . . . I'm surprise." Reina released Mark. "Is it for Hao?" Reina blushed, and nodded. "Okay, I think I have the perfect belt for you." Mark reached under his desk, and took out a silver suitcase. "Here you go."

"Arigato Mark-sensei!" Reina shouted, opening up the suitcase, which caused her smile to drop. "What the heck is this?"

"Hm?"

"THIS!" She shouted, bringing the belt out. It looked like it was made of stone! "How the heck am I suppose to use this!? Did cavemen make this!? GOSH!"

"Now, now. Calm down." Mark said. "You'll figure out how to use it. Here's an instruction booklet." He handed her a red and black booklet. This was a lot smaller than the manual that Hao got, which is strange, since Reina's belt had more powers.

Reina took the booklet, and took the suitcase anyway. Mark smiled, a cat's grin. :3

Reina looked at the booklet as she walked. "Geez, how is this belt helpful?" She asked, then all of a sudden, she had to dodge a sword from an unknown. This one is a jaguar.

"YOU!" He shouted. "You were with the one who killed my comrades, now die!" He shouted, and a leo imajin jumped out, along with a tiger fangire. They growled at Reina.

"Shoot!" Reina shouted. She fended herself against the monsters, dodged a mace swing from the Leo Imajin, shifted to the side to avoid a claw attack from the Tiger Fangire, and had to roll away from the slash of the Jaguar unknown. The Jaguar unknown was quick, and it got right behind Reina. It sliced down, and Reina blocked with the suitcase. The blade struck the metal suitcase, then the unknown threw it away from Reina, opening the suitcase. The belt flew in the air, and the unknown pointed the blade at Reina.

"Prepare, prepare to die!" He shouted, then the belt landed on Reina's waist, and it snapped on. All of a sudden, Reina felt a rush of energy flowing through her body, and she felt some pain. After that, the belt disappeared.

"Wha?" She asked, and the unknown slashed down. She rolled away, the blade hitting the asphalt. She panted, then all of a sudden her hands moved on their own. "HENSHIN!" She found herself saying, and all of a sudden a belt form on her waist, the same belt, but it wasn't stone anymore. The three monsters ran for her, and she punched and kicked each one, each hit transforming her body. Eventually she had a white suit that resembled a growing stag beetle. She had red bug eyes. "Oh, this, this is a rider suit." She remarked. "Here I go." She ran towards the three, only to get her butt handed to her in an instant. "Man, this isn't going good." Eventually, she was pinned to the ground.

"Now, wench. You can die!" The unknown shouted, about to stab Reina, who is now Kamen Rider Kuuga.

She screamed in her head, then the belt buckle turned blue, and she was able to grab hold of the unknown's hand before the blade struck. Her suit and eyes turned blue, and her horn grew. She kicked the unknown off, and kicked both the fangire and imajin. She jumped back, and she admired her suit. "All right, now we're cooking!" She shouted, and saw a stick on the ground. She kicked it up, and she swung it around. Then the stick turned into a blue rod. She kept swinging it around. "Reina Lang, student of the Emperor's fist, and Kamen Rider Kuuga!" She shouted, and channeled ki into the staff. "Emperor's fist, way of the Kuuga!" She shouted, and created a whirlwind from the spinning of her staff. She kept swing it, and the three monsters dropped towards her. She batted each of them away, and even thrust her rod into each one, and a half halo started to form on the unknown. Her belt buckle turned green, and her suit turned green, as well as the eyes. Her staff turned back into a wooden stick, and what luck. She found a branch the shape of a gun. She kicked it up, and held it. It turned into a green crossbow like gun. She aimed. "Now, this is my style, long range." She pulled the trigger after pulling the back of the gun. She fired shots at the fangire, and the fangire shattered. Then her belt buckle turned purple, and her suit became more armored. It's colors turned silver and purple, and her eyes turned purple. The gun turned back into a branch. She grabbed the stick that she had used earlier, and broke it in half, and that half that she held turned into a purple sword. "Emperor's fist, way of the Kuuga, Titan shockwave!" She swung her sword, creating a shockwave with the blade, hitting the two monsters. She then walked towards the two. The Leo Imajin tried to mace her, but her armor withstood the attack, she then stabbed the Leo Imajin through the gut, thus the Leo Imajin exploding.

The unknown was dying, and it couldn't do anything about it. Reina's belt buckle turned red, and she lost her armored form. Her suit turned red, and her eyes as well. This resembled the white form, but red and a bigger horn. She threw away the half stick she now held in place of the Titan Sword. Her foot was ablaze as she ran, and she jumped. She used a burning flying side kick on the unknown, and it connected. The halo was complete, and the unknown exploded.

Reina's suit dematerialized, and she continued reading her booklet, now surprised. She found out that the red form was Mighty form, blue Dragon, green Pegasus, and purple Titan. She also realized the white form which was called growing form had a large downside to it, but that was only one downside compared to the advantages. She's going to like using the belt.

- -

Mark looked out the window, and sighed. "Reina, use that belt wisely, for it could turn you evil if you don't." He said, gravely.

- -

Reina decided to pay Hao a visit, only the find the Dojo in ruins. She ran inside, and noticed Hao's dad on the floor. "Mr. Wong!" She shouted, running to him. "What happened!?"

"They took her . . ." He replied.

"Who?"

"They took . . . hey wait. Why do I have to tell you, you're not my child?"

"Just who took who!?" Reina shouted, shaking Hao's dad up and down.

"My wife!" He shouted, and Reina realized what had happened.

"Where's Hao?"

"He took off just a few seconds ago with three people, and a strange bat. And the dang kid left me here! Left me here to rot!"

"Really?" Reina asked with surprise.

"Nah, I just didn't get up." Reina punched the guy in the face.

- -

She ran out, hoping to meet Hao, and then thought. "You know, maybe I should surprise Hao. He doesn't need to know I'm in the tournament." She snickered, then saw four riders pass her on motorcycles, Agito, Femme, Kiva, and Den O. "I wonder, do I have a bike like them?" Then she did some hand movements, "HENSHIN!" The belt formed on her waist, and she transformed into Mighty form. She checked her booklet, and realized that there was a piece of paper inside. This was a map, and it had directions. She knew where she was heading next, and Kuuga's personal motorcycle pulled up next to her. "Okay, let's go!" She got on, and rode off.

- -

So how was this chapter DJ Diddy dog? I hope you like it and please review.


	3. Ray Blazer

Do not own Tournament Kamen Rider or Kamen Rider. They belong to DJ Diddy Dog Kiva Form and Toei respectively.

Ray Blazer is solely my OC, but I donated him to DJ Diddy Dog, so do I still own him?

**Tournament Kamen Rider: Beginnings**

Ray Blazer . . . Kamen Rider IXA

My name is Ray Blazer. The truth of my life may be shocking to most, so if you have a weak heart, may I suggest you don't read any further.

I was born to a mediocre family. They weren't perfect, but they were all I had. I had an elder sister who I loved dearly. I loved my family very much. My mother was friendly, my father quite the loveable man. He had a love for fencing, and he taught me. I've always loved the art of weapon fighting.

I wanted to protect my family, but I was weak.

One night, however, my parents were killed, murdered. It happened so fast. Some maniac came up, and slashed both my parents. My sister took my hand and ran. She was crying, and I knew that we would never see our parents again.

My sister took responsibility of me, and we had to live on our own. It was hard times, but we endured. I did it because I wanted to see her smile. I loved her very much.

I wanted to get stronger, so I kept practicing my swordplay. It felt so pure, the shine of the sword, the way it should be used. A sinner uses it like some stupid tool, however, when a pure person uses it, the blade will shine.

It was not a great life, but it was all we had. It was hard because my sister had to lie about her age to get work, and we both had school to worry about. Even with the tough life, I made it through a university, and my sister was happy. What was sad though, was that she never graduated High School. I feel sorry for her. But that's why I'm suppose to protect her.

Of course, to top it all, my life took a turn for the worst again. We were shopping, and it was dark. We were just walking, minding our own business, when all of a sudden, someone knocked me out. I woke up, to a horrifying scene. My sister . . . she was dead, and her dress was ripped. It was raining at that moment. I got a good look at who knocked me out, so I knew who did it. But the worst thing about this moment was, I couldn't protect her. I wanted to protect my family, and they were all killed. Sinners, I hated them since then. They should all die.

I worked my life as a small bounty hunter after that. I was able to chase down many criminals. However, I never found the killers of my family. Then, one day, I found the murderer of my parents. He had just stolen a belt, along with a golden knuckle. I chased him down, and pinned him to the ground, and I said, "Remember me, remember the people that you killed. Remember the boy and girl that was with them. Well, I'm that boy, and your time has come. You do not deserve to be reborn!" The guy tried to stab me, but I grabbed his hand, and broke it. I started beating the man badly, letting the guy cough up blood. I didn't care if he lived or not. This guy was a sinner, he deserves to die.

I took the belt, and tried to return it to its owner, only to find out about the Kamen Rider Tournament. He allowed me to keep the belt, if I fought as IXA. I took some time to think about it, and decided, to eradicate all sinners, I would use that belt. And the first sinner that I would hunt down, was my Sister's raper and killer.

I did hunt him down. He was inside a bar, and I walked up to him. He recognized me, and ran. I chased him down. He had a gun, and he pointed at me, only for me to use IXA.

"RE-A-DY! FI-SU-TO ON!" The man fired, only for the bullet to come across the rider suit. "Sinners, you're despicable, you don't deserve to live!" I ran, and started beating him with my fists. "Do you remember a girl that you violated? Do you remember the man that was with her? Do you remember your evil deed? Do you remember how you had killed that girl, and left that man alone in this world. Well I know, and I know it was you. I will defeat you, you will suffer! You will suffer the same pain my sister and I felt! You will suffer my PAIN!" I drew the IXA calibur, and gave him a few cuts. I left him alive, making him suffer. And to top it all, I gave him to the police. Now he will be locked up, and forever suffer the scars that I gave him.

That was how I first used IXA. I read about IXA, and found out that it was counter to the system named, Kiva. This Kiva, it sounds like the type of system that a sinner would use. Sinners, I will eradicate them.

- -

One day, I met this interesting man. His name was Sky Raider. He was a sinner, for what he was. I saw him in town a few times, and every time he was with his sister. And I saw how he looked at her. One day, we passed each other. "I've seen the way how you look at your sister, and that is what we call sin." I said to him.

Sky simply smirked. "Oh, and you're not so different. You have the exact same eyes as I do. I wouldn't be one to talk, human." He spoke that with contempt.

I smiled. "You're an interesting guy."

However, he looked at me coldly. "And you're human." He walked off with his hands in his pocket. "Stop your useless blabbering about sin. Look at yourself, you're worst than everyone else. You shouldn't be one to talk." He walked off.

He was an interesting guy, but I hated him. I hated him for being right. I was no different, I was a sinner. But those that sin the worst, do not deserve their lives. I will eradicate those sinners. I don't care how. But sinners destroyed my family. Now I will destroy them. And this IXA belt will help me do it.

- -

Well, DJ Diddy Dog, how did you like this shocking story on the one designated as IXA. I hope you like this back story, and please review. And if you're not DJ Diddy Dog, but like this fic, please review.


	4. Sage Night, Ryou and Long Ryusei

Don't own Kamen Rider or Tournament Kamen Rider. They belong to their respective owners.

I do however own Sage Night. I don't own Ryou and Long Ryusei though, but now I co-own them because I'm writing the back stories for the two!

**Tournament Kamen Rider: Beginnings**

Ryou Ryusei . . . Kamen Rider Ryuki

"AHH!" A man, wearing a red jacket, white pants, and a red t-shirt, was running from . . . a bee. This man had messy hair, and a cute face. Yep, a cute face. And he's running from a bee. He eventually bumped into a big guy.

"Watch where you're running!" The big guy bellowed.

"Sorry!" Ryou bowed, not looking at the big guy.

Then the big guy grabbed Ryou's hand. "You're a small guy, and you look weird." The big guy said. Ryou didn't look at the man. "WHY WON'T YOU LOOK AT ME!?" He shouted, then some guy with spiky hair, wearing a black trench coat, and wearing all black at that, knocked the big guy out. This man had a short sword hanging at the side of his belt. This man was half Japanese while Ryou was full Japanese.

"SAGE-SEMPAI!" Ryou shouted, running behind the new guy. "HELP!" Ryou pointed at the bee.

Sage started laughing. "I can't believe you're scared of a bee!" Sage flicked the bee away. Ryou was whimpering on and on again. Sage sighed. "Come on, let's go."

"Where?" Ryou asked. Sage and Ryou walked to Sage's mansion.

Inside, Sage threw Ryou a fencing sword, and Sage held one as well. "Let's see how you've progressed." Sage said, and Ryou shook his head.

"I'm scared." Ryou whimpered. Sage sighed again.

"Well, I've got something for you to help your fear." Sage said, walking up to a desk. He pulled out a golden mask that had a dragon theme to it.

"What is that?" Ryou asked, and Sage threw the mask. The mask landed on Ryou's face, covering his head. "KYA! Get it off!"

"Kya?" Sage wondered why Ryou would make such a sound. But Sage didn't think about it, and Sage charged at Ryou with the thin sword.

Ryou noticed this, then all of a sudden, Ryou's character managed to turn a 360, and Ryou parried. Ryou then won many of the matches that Sage and him fought.

"Good job." Sage congratulated Ryou.

"How?" Ryou asked, not knowing how he won.

"Well, placebo." Sage answered. "I made that mask knowing that you like dragons and all, and well, it suits you." Sage smiled. "Anyway, with this mask, you can don a new identity, as you have the mind set to act differently."

"Really?" Ryou asked. "Then, what's a good name?"

"I'll show you." Sage said, taking out a regal suit for Ryou. Sage then threw the suit to Ryou. "Put that on."

Ryou wore the regal suit, which consisted of a red suit along with a red robe. "Suge."

"Now, from now on, you are Count Ryuki." Sage told Ryou.

"Ryuki?" Ryou asked, taking out a notebook and jotting down notes.

Sage nodded, then threw a black rectangular object to Ryou. This object had a golden dragon head shape on it. "Use this, and you'll know what I'm talking about." Sage smiled.

"HM!" Ryou nodded, quite confidently. "Sage-sempai!"

- -

Well, after that, Ryou took off the outfit and the mask. Ryou really did feel different when he wore the mask. It was strange. Could a placebo effect really do such a thing? Ryou didn't take much thought about it.

Of course, he didn't need to, as there were five humanoid spider monsters (mirror monsters) walking around, stalking him. He didn't like this one bit. Of course, his next course of action, was . . . turn to face the monsters, then . . . Ryou screamed. Ryou ran away from the monsters, and they chased him. Really, Ryou's a true wimp. After one of the monsters got in front of him, Ryou already had the mask on. "Fine then, KOE!" Ryou started fighting the monsters with fists, but they weren't really doing much.

Ryou was in a sense getting thrown all over the place, then Ryou came across a window. Ryou took out the object that Sage had thrown, and looked at it. Ryou then started moving by instinct, and held the object right in front of the window's reflection, and a belt formed on his waist. Ryou then posed his henshin pose. "HENSHIN!" He shouted, and inserted the Vent Deck, which was what the object was, and reflections of a red suit with a dragon motif flew on him. Ryou looked at his body. "Okay, is this the Ryuki thing that Sage-sempai was talking about?" He asked himself. Of course the monsters jumped towards him. Ryou drew a card from his Vent Deck, and inserted the card into his Drag Visor. "SWORD VENT!" It announced, and a Chinese broadsword flew to Ryou's hands. Ryou looked up, and saw a red dragon flying around. "All right." Ryou said. Ryou slashed at the monsters. "My name is Ryuki, Count, or more better, Kamen Rider Ryuki." Ryou kept slashing at the monsters. "Now, try this." Ryou drew another card, and inserted the card into his Drag Visor. "STRIKE VENT!" A dragon head flew to Ryou's free hand. "Here I go." The red dragon, whose name was Dragreder, flew around Ryou, and Ryou punched the air with the dragon head hand, and Dragreder fired a fire breath at the monsters. "Now, the finish!" Ryou shouted, drawing yet another card. Ryou inserted this card into the Drag Visor. "FINAL VENT!" Now Ryou was preparing for a jump. "HAH!" Ryou jumped, and flipped a few times, each flip having Dragreder cover his body. Ryou finally got into flying side kick stance. Dragreder fired a fire breath, engulfing Ryou, and Ryou flew towards the middle monster. Ryou kicked the monster with a burning flying side kick, and the monster exploded. Dragreder absorbed the energy from the fallen monster. Of course, there were four more monsters to deal with. "Man." Ryou said, and started fighting the monsters with his martial arts for some reason.

Then Sage came walking out, his hands in his pocket. "Ryou, so you've learned how to use that deck." Sage said.

- -

Sage Night . . . Kamen Rider Knight

"Sage-sempai." Ryou called out, as he held a monster's arm. Ryou threw this monster.

Sage also held out a black Vent Deck, only this one had a shape of a golden bat instead of a dragon head. Sage held this deck to the side, having the deck reflect on the window's reflection. A belt formed on his waist. "Ryou, there's still so much you don't know about this deck, allow Sempai to teach you." Sage did his henshin posed, which was similar to Ryou's only with fists. "Henshin!" Sage shouted, and inserted the deck into his belt buckle. Reflections of a black suit with a bat and knight motif flew onto Sage. Sage drew a card, and this card had a picture of a wing with blue background behind it. Sage's shield, or rather Dark Visor, turned blue, and larger. It became the Dark Visor Zwei.

"Suge!" Ryou shouted in amazement, kicking a monster back.

Sage inserted the card into the Dark Visor Zwei, after opening it. Sage closed the card reader. "SURVIVE!" It announced, and wind started to surround Sage. It scattered and Sage's suit transformed. This new suit was blue and looked more regal, with a two piece cape behind Sage. Sage breathed in, and drew a card from his now blue Vent Deck. Sage inserted this card into his card reader. "SWORD VENT!" It announced, and Sage drew the sword that was on his card reader. "Come you foul monsters!" Sage shouted, and he ran towards the monster, ready to assist Ryou. Sage slashed at the monsters, while Ryou was fighting with his own fists. "Ryou, take this!" Sage shouted, drawing a card, and throwing towards Ryou.

Ryou caught the card. It was similar to the Survive card that Sage used, only this wing was facing the other way, and there was a red fiery background. "Yosh." Ryou said, and back handed a monster. Ryou's Drag Visor then transformed into a red blaster like device named the Drag Visor Zwei. Ryou opened the mouth, and inserted the card into the mouth. Ryou then closed the mouth. "SURVIVE!" The card reader announced, and flames surrounded Ryou, scattering to create a new suit. This suit had dragon horns going out from behind the shoulders, and Ryou's suit looked more royal as he gained new horns on his head. Ryou drew a card from his now red Vent Deck, and inserted the card into his Drag Visor Zwei's side, which was the card reader. Ryuki closed the reader. "SWORD VENT!" A golden blade extended out the top of the blaster like a pocket knife. "HAH!" Ryou shouted, slashing at the two monsters that he fought.

Sage slashed one monster repeatedly, and finally ended the battle with one windy slash. That monster exploded, and Sage's contract beast, the transformed Darkwing, now called Darkraider, flew out and absorbed the energy of the fallen beast.

Ryou's sword was ablaze, and he slashed one of the monsters. That monster exploded, and the transformed Dragreder, now called Dragranzer, flew out and absorbed the energy of the fallen beast. "One more Sempai!"

"Got it!" Sage shouted. Both he and Ryou drew a card from their decks, and inserted the cards into their respective card readers. They both closed their card readers.

"FINAL VENT!" The readers announced, and both Contract Beasts flew out.

Both beasts transformed into motorcycles. Wheels emerged from Dragranzer and Darkraider turned its body to turn into a motorcycle. Dragranzer's head retracted. Sage and Ryou jumped onto their respective beasts, and they rode towards the two remaining monsters. The Darkraider cycle fired a beam, ensnaring one of the monsters. The other got burned by repeated fire balls from the Dragranzer cycle. Sage's cape then extended out, and engulfed his entire body, and he charged through the monster he froze. Dragranzer kept firing, then Ryou pushed the handle down, and Dragranzer crushed the monster that he burned. Ryou and Sage stopped with a skid.

Both Ryou and Sage's suit dematerialized, and they looked at each other. Ryou took off his mask. "That was awesome!" Ryou shouted, and he held the survive card in his hand. Sage snatched it away. "Sempai!" Ryou tried to get the card back from Sage.

"Not yet, my young apprentice." Sage said. "I'll give this back to you when the time is needed."

"Mou, I want to use it now." Ryou whined.

"Well, there is a Kamen Rider Tournament, maybe the situation will appear when you have to use it." Sage said with a smile. "Until then, I'll take care of it."

"Okay, I'll go to this tournament, but only if you teach me everything about how I can be cool with this mask and deck!" Ryou said happily.

"Sure!" Sage shouted, and the two high five. Sage then looked at the sky, and whispered. "Hopefully, you don't come across your brother. If you do, then I would have no choice but to give you this card." Sage took one look at the Survive Rekka card. "Well, I'm going to give this to you eventually." Sage said to himself. "COME ON!" Sage shouted. "Let's go and travel together!"

"HM!" Ryou nodded. Ryou wore the golden Dragon mask. The two henshin, and Sage henshined straight to Survive form. Sage got to ride on Darkraider cycle form, while Ryou only got this strange silver Rider Shooter. "Mou, I liked the dragon bike better." Ryou whined, and Ryou wrote some notes in his notebook before the two drove off.

- -

Long Ryusei . . . Kamen Rider Ryuga

. . . My name is Long, Long Ryusei. I have a twin brother, Ryou Ryusei. I hate him. I hate him for having the same appearance as me. I hate him for being the person that he is, always whining and hiding behind his friends, or his mother. I hated him. He's annoying. I will do anything to get rid of anyone that copies my appearance, mostly Ryou. Anyway, I've joined Tournament Kamen Rider to find that power, and I have. This black deck, with a black dragon head will help me do it.

- -

It was dark, and Long was standing on top of a building. Long jumped off the building. "Henshin." He said, and Long inserted the deck into his belt buckle, and reflections of the Ryuki suit flew onto him. WAIT! It was black, not red! This suit is Ryuga. At the side of the building, was a yellow spider monster crawling up. This was a wild Mirror Monster. "Let's try my power." Long said coldly. He drew a card, and inserted the card into his Black Drag Visor. "FINAL VENT!" The card reader announced in a distorted voice. A black version of Dragreder, named Dragblacker, flew around Long, and Long got into flying side kick stance. Dragblacker fired a dark fire breath, engulfing Long, and Long unleashed a dark blazing flying side kick on the monster, exploding it. Its life energy was absorbed by Dragblacker. Long landed on the ground fine. Long smirked. Then he turned to look at a tree. "A worm copying my appearance." He said, surprising someone behind the tree, which was worm who mimicked Long. "Die." Long said, and inserted a card into his card reader. "STRIKE VENT!" This move looked exactly like Ryou's Strike Vent, only with Dragblacker firing a black flame. The worm tried to run away, only to get burned by the flames, and exploded. Long's suit dematerialized. "With this power, I will make sure that I am the only one with this appearance." He said, looking at the reflection of a window. "My brother, I will eliminate you!"

The next day, Long heard rumors of a count Ryuki who donned a rider suit similar to Ryuga. "This Count Ryuki, I will destroy him." Long growled punching a wall, breaking it without hurting his hand. "I will destroy all who copy my appearance!"

- -

Well, that's the end of these back stories. Here's a little extra before I end, and please review.

- -

**EXTRA:**

Sage Night . . . License holder

Sage looked around while he was in the city. "Ryou?" Sage asked. "Where are you?" He lost Ryou! Then a police officer came up to Sage.

"You can't carry around a sword in the middle of the city!" The officer shouted, then Sage showed the officer something. Sage took out his own wallet.

"I have a license to wield short swords wherever I go." Sage told the officer.

"Really?" The officer asked. Sage nodded, and the license was legit. The officer bowed apologetically, and walked off. Sage continued to look for Ryou.

- -

Ryou Ryusei . . . Whimpering Girl? No, Guy. TO COUNT!

Ryou looked around. "Sage-sempai, where are you?" Ryou asked. Somehow, Ryou ended up in the woods. How? Who knows? Then Ryou heard a twig snapped. "KYA!" Ryou shouted, again making one of those weird sounds that he makes. Strange that it sounds cute in a girlish way, especially since Ryou is a guy! Ryou changed his outfit and wore the mask of Count Ryuki. He did his henshin pose. "COUNT RYUKI, SANJOU!" He shouted, sounding quite confident. Yeah, Ryou is a strange guy.


End file.
